Network planning and design may be an iterative process including topological design, network-synthesis, and network realization. Network planning and design may be necessary to ensure that the network infrastructure may be able to support additional subscribers and services. During the network planning and design process, a network planner may estimate services and traffic loads (e.g., a number of subscribers) that a network infrastructure may support. Often, a network planner may forecast a growth in services and traffic loads of the network. The growth information associated with the services and traffic loads may be used to determine a size (e.g., amount of network resources) of the network. The determination of the size of the network may involve various factors and thus making the determination difficult and inaccurate.